Winx Club - Episode 110
Bloom Tested is the tenth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis Due to having multiple dreams involving Daphne, Bloom is lost in thought thinking about her. Her name is called a multiple times by Stella and finally snaps out of her dazed state. She apologizes for that and asked what was being discussed - the simulation room. Musa is excited that Professor Palladium is finally showing the students the simulation room, while Flora is a little shaken after hearing about some bad experiences that happened before only to be reassured by Tecna that nothing will actually happen and told her not to believe in the rumors. Stella is just as excited but hopes that she will become the school's attention after the experience leading the others to scold her. She apologizes and they all have a good laugh. At Cloud Tower, after learning that Bloom has the prize they so desperately want, the Trix decides to test Bloom. However, Knut was confused as to why such a flame is found in a person and their desperate yearning for it. Icy tells him that it will restore the glory that was once present in the distant past. Back at Alfea, Palladium takes his students to the simulator room and explains the mechanisms behind the simulator's amazing realistic replications. Stella asks if it is possible to simulate virtual dates to which Anatasica jokes about her finally getting one, while the girls laugh Palladium reveals that this is where the their final exam will take place shocking them into a laughing halt. He then takes them into the control room. Tecna is in awe as she looks around the room that is full of technological functions. Palladium then sits down in front of the controls and shows the girls how the final exam will work: choosing between countering evil spells casted by witches or restoring a barren environment. Night approaches and Bloom is at Red Fountain, spending time with Brandon. They tell each other about their day, Brandon rode a dragon for the first time and had been thrown off a couple times but eventually got the hang of it and Bloom told him about the test. Brandon then picks up a stick and plays fetch with Lady as she goes to fetch it Bloom explains in more detail on what the test was about and that she had chosen to restore a barren environment. She feels unready but Brandon comforts her by saying that he feels the same way about these things too but eventually does well. Bloom hopes she will too and looks at Lady, here Brandon looks at her lovingly and Bloom smiles back. Unbeknownst to them, Riven had been spying on them and telepathically informs Darcy. Later that night, Darcy teleports into the simulator room and gives it a glitch. The next day, Bloom goes over her preparations, while she does so Kiko sneaks into her bag that was lying on the floor. While Palladium begins the test, Faragonda is seen observing it at her office through her mirror. With everything all set, Palladium asks who will be the first. Since no one was willing to volunteer he chooses Bloom. She tells Palladium her choice and Palladium presents to her - Domino. Palladium then leads her into the simulator, the girls bid her good luck and then she enters. The simulation starts and Domino's terrain appears, it is then that Faragonda recognizes this place. Bloom now begins her test and reaches into her bag for the items she has prepared and discovers Kiko. She then plants a few seeds and uses magic to make it grow but the Trix interrupt this and begin to attack Bloom, forcing her to battle them. The Trix uses magical dolls to appear in the simulator and are measuring her powers but because she is mentally suppressing them, they decide to make her completely emotionally distressed to reveal the strength of her power. They succeed by having Icy blast Kiko off a cliff and into a fiery pit, Bloom dives in to save him but fails. Completely distressed and enraged Bloom releases an enormous amount of powerful magical energy confirming the Trix's speculation that she has their ultimate prize: the Dragon's Flame. Bloom lies on the ground still upset about Kiko but when he appears in front of her she is glad that he is safe but discovered that it was a hologram and there are many of them. She then hears snoring sounds and finds the real Kiko asleep and safe and sound. The other Winx were still observing this situation and was very worried and Palladium resorts to using magic to save her. He then reveals to her that her powers had crashed the simulator and he announces that he will postpone the test until everything is fixed. The students were happy that their test was postponed and thank Bloom. Stella then jokingly asks if she could postpone the history exam too. Major Events *The Winx Club have their mid-terms in the Magical Reality Chamber. *Bloom and Sky (under the alias "Brandon") have their first date. *Bloom learns a spell that saved Kiko. *Bloom passes her mid-term. Debuts None Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa *Kiko *Professor Palladium *Miss Faragonda *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Specialists **Riven **Brandon *Lady Spells used None Voice Cast Original/Italian *Bloom - Letizia Ciampa *Stella - Perla Liberatori *Flora - Ilaria Latini *Tecna - Domitilla D'Amico *Musa - Gemma Donati *Riven - TBA *Brandon as Sky - TBA *Kiko - TBA *Palladium - Vittorio Guerrieri *Faragonda - Roberta Greganti *Icy - Tatiana Dessi *Darcy - Federica De Bortoli *Stormy - Valeria Vidali 4Kids *Bloom - Liza Jacqueline *Stella - Caren Manuel *Flora - Kerry Williams *Tecna - Dani Schaffel *Musa - Lisa Ortiz *Riven - TBA *Brandon as Sky - TBA *Kiko - TBA *Palladium - Sebastian Arcelus *Faragonda - Rachael Lillis *Icy - Lisa Ortiz *Darcy - Caren Manuel *Stormy - Suzy Myers Rai English *Bloom - Helena Evangeliou *Stella - Jennifer Seguin *Flora - Holly Gauther-Frankel *Tecna - Lezlie Karls *Musa - Sarah McCullough *Riven - TBA *Brandon as Sky - TBA *Kiko - TBA *Palladium - TBA *Faragonda - TBA *Icy - Eleanor Noble *Darcy - Carrie Finlay *Stormy - Sarah McCullough Scripts *4Kids *Cinelume Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *The Girls of the Winx Club Trivia *In 4Kids, Riven's code name was "Puppydog" and Darcy's code name was "Stiletto". *Timmy and Sky (Brandon) did not appear in this episode. *Redone clips were used from this episode, episode 2, episode 7, episode 8, episode 1 and episode 22 were used for the Winx one-hour special on Nickelodeon. Mistakes *When Stormy is saying that they should put Bloom again to the test, her make-up is that from when she is in her fighting outfit, while she is wearing her ordinary clothes. *Bloom says she never heard of Domino, but in "Secret Guardian", she tells Faragonda that Stella told her about it. *Near the end, when the girls are throwing Bloom up and catching her, Stella is standing by the side with four arms. Quotes "''This may only be a mid-term test, but for Bloom this will be her final exam."'' - Darcy " ''This is so much fun. We should play with dolls more often."'' - Stormy Videos 4Kids Rai English Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Cinélume Category:Winx Club Category:4Kids Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub